White Day Gift
by ZonaRose
Summary: One-shots that take place on White Day. Fate and Nanoha POV for now. Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/NanoFate goodness. Updated on or around White Day. Rated T for the moment.  Timeline Series


Authors Notes: If you have not read Valentine's Day Gift you might want to read that first, as this is a continuation of what happened in that chapter. I also don't think that this chapter is as good as Valentine's Day Gift, but then again I'm my own worst critic. For some reason, I sometimes have a hard time getting into Nanoha's head, but can fit into Fate's so easy, as you have probably noticed in my other stories; most of them are in Fate's POV.

This story is rated T as I felt it was too soon, in their relationship to go any higher. (Sorry) But I do plan on a special chapter to go with the next Valentine's Day Gift chapter.

This story has been Beta Read by HR. Thank you for your hard work.

This chapter is strictly in Nanoha's point of view. (POV)

I hope you enjoy my second little side story. Please read and review. Thank you.

ZR~*

* * *

**White Day Gift**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

Ever since Valentine's Day I've had a big dilemma. What am I going to get for Fate on White Day? Of course everyone's heard of Valentine's Day, and it's as big a deal here in Japan as anywhere else. Indeed it's a rare chance for the reserved people of Japan to show a bit of love. But how many of you know about White Day? No, it has nothing to do with wearing white or laundry detergent. Nyahaha.

It's exactly one month after Valentine's Day and the two are a pair. In Japan, the Valentine's Day tradition is for girls and women to give gifts (usually chocolate or cookies) to the boy/girlfriends, friends, husbands, fathers, teachers, bosses, co-workers, guys they pass on the street...no, wait, it's not quite that extreme. Nyahaha. Giving chocolates out of duty rather than love is common, though not something most girls and women really feel like doing. If the gift is to be seen as really heartfelt, it needs to be handmade. This is what I feed Fate on Valentine's Day: chocolates that I made myself.

Anyways, for us girls the pay-off comes a month later on March 14, when it's the guys' or girls' turn to give something back. With the name White Day, I suppose the gift should be something white, and the only "tradition" I have heard regularly is that it was white lingerie. Nyahaha. But I can't imagine that actually happens often, except between particularly romantic couples. Ne. But the most common gifts seem to be chocolates, cookies, a handkerchief, and a bouquet of flowers or a stuffed animal all the way up to Jewelry. Yeah, this can really get expensive…

My problem is I don't know what to get Fate. I already made her chocolates and making her cookies kind of feels like going backwards, and what I want is for us to move forwards.

You see, we've been dating now since Valentine's Day, when we realized how we felt about each other. We haven't told the others, yet, but they may have start noticing us holding hands more and sitting closer at lunchtime and on the bus. When we're alone we kiss and hold each other. By the way she's a really good kisser.

Let's see. Chocolates and cookies are out. Handkerchiefs I really can't see that as something she would want, but it would be something she could keep with her all the time, even on missions. A bouquet of flowers would fit very nicely but they go by so fast, and I want to give her something that she'll be able to have long after that day. Jewelry will end up being too expensive. I'd have to ask mom and dad for money for that. Lingerie is too forward, I think, although I wouldn't mind getting some from her. I think I would wear it often. (Cheeks blush at the thought.) I know, maybe I could get her a stuffed animal. That way she could hold it as she goes to sleep at night, thinking of me.

Now you can see my dilemma. I can go all the way back to cookies, or all the way up to the expensive stuff like Jewelry. All are really good ideas, but nothing really seems to fit Fate. What is a girl to do? But, most importantly, who do I go to, to ask for help?

I don't want to tell mom or dad about my relationship with Fate just yet, as we've just started. Suzuka, Arisa, and Hayate are the only ones I can think of to help me. I'll ask them separately and see what kinds of advice I get from my three best friends.

* * *

I called Suzuka first to see what she would say. Trying to pin her down without Arisa, especially as of late, has been very difficult.

"_Nanoha, if you want to get Fate something for White Day. Why don't you make it something personal? If you give her a handkerchief that is personalized say with your initials and a heart that she could always have it next to her heart where ever she goes."_

"I was thinking along those same lines Suzuka. Thank you for your input; I'll see what I can find."

My next phone call was Arisa to see what she would say.

"_Why don't you just get her something like candy, or cookies might do, or maybe a bouquet of flowers? I mean it's not like you two are going out or anything, right?"_

"Right something that only a friend would give these are perfect ideas. Thank you, Arisa. Nyahaha."

Unfortunately, Arisa wasn't much help. Well, my last phone call is to Hayate. Maybe she'll have some different ideas.

"_Hmmm. You want something that says that she's your girlfriend seeing how you two are going out right. I mean, it hasn't been hard to miss the fact that you two can't keep your hands off from each other or the fact that you're constantly sitting so close together you have to be touching. Not to mention that time that I saw you two out behind the gym kissing or was nobody supposed to see that?"_

In my mind I could just see her smiling a very scary and evil smile. "Hayate! Mou! Okay, so we're going out. But… well, I don't know what to get her. I want to let her know that she means the world to me, but I don't want to scream to everyone else that we're girlfriends either."

"_I have an idea. Why don't you get her a little something to give in front of everybody? Then when you're alone together you can give her the real present… YOU!"_

*Facepalm* That was the extent of advice from my three best friends. Needless to say, I hung up on the last one. The bad thing about it was I liked it. I think my face was red enough to look like a tomato.

* * *

Okay, today's the day. I've got everything set. I have everybody's present in my bag, all except for Fate's special one and like Valentine's Day we're exchanging at lunch. This day seems to drag I didn't think lunch was ever going to get here. In just a few short minutes that bell is going to ring.

"Sooo, Nanoha did you finally figure out what you are giving Fate for today?"

"Yes, Hayate I did. And no, it's not at all like what you suggested."

"Drat, foiled again!"

After we had eaten I passed out the little white boxes of white chocolate to my three best friends and Fate did the same. Then it came time to give Fate her present. It was a small white box, but inside it had my true feelings for her. At least my public true feelings, but I also wanted to give her one more thing, so as I handed her the box. I handed her a white Carnation. (In the language of flowers, white Carnations mean sweet and lovely, pure love, and woman's good luck.)

Everyone including Fate seemed to be surprised at the single white flower I had given her. The gift inside the box was the one that I wanted her to have, to know that she would always be there in my heart. As she opened the box there was a tiny, neatly folded piece of paper. She placed the box down and read the note.

**_Dear Fate,_**

**_Since the day that we met, I have wanted to be your friend, to reach out my hand to you and hold you when you needed me; since we've become friends the need to be with you has grown over time. You are my special friend, and someday I want you to be more than just a friend in every way._**

**_Your Special Very Best Friend Forever,_**

**_Nanoha_**

She folded the piece of paper backup and held it to her heart, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then she tucked it into her pocket and reached for the box that she had sat down. Inside was a square piece of black material, and if you held the box just so, you could read the inscription on the handkerchief. In a red heart with yellow lettering it read.

_**Y.S.V.B.F.F.**_

_**Nanoha**_

Then she did something that was totally unexpected but very pleasant. She tackled me to the ground and kissed me! I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. I guess our little secret about being girlfriends is finally out.

When she finally let me sit back up her cheeks were very red. I glanced over at our friend's to see their reaction, two of them were smiling from ear to ear, but the one in the center had an 'I-can't-believe-what-I-just-saw' expression. For once, Arisa was speechless and that actually made me giggle.

"Well I guess its official now. We've been going out since Valentine's Day, and we were going to tell you in a few days but wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little bit longer. Nyahaha." As I was scratching my cheek with my finger, a nervous habit I seem to have around my friends.

* * *

School was now over with and we were on our way to Fate house. We had made a quick stop at my house to pick up my overnight bag and her real present. I didn't want Hayate to know that I had liked her idea of the more… special present being given in privacy.

We announced our arrival and Lindy came to greet us, and told us that we had a few hours before supper was ready so we went up to Fate's room to get settled. That's when I decided it was time to give her the real present.

I took the second bag and set it in front of her on her little study table. She smiled and got up and took out a bag of her own and set it in front of me as well. The thought of another gift from her besides that wonderful kiss made my heart flutter and quicken.

"Open yours first Nanoha, I hope I got it right."

As I opened the bag and peeked inside past the tissue, I was surprised and thrilled at what I saw. I also knew who exactly she had talked to about getting my present. With shaking hands, I pull out the white with blue trim lingerie, complete with garter belt and stockings. I made a note to thank Hayate later on. Even if I didn't tell her what I was thanking her for.

I looked up and smiled at her, but she had a scared look on her face that said she was actually unsure if she should have actually gotten it to begin with. I stood up and went around to her side of the table. Kneeling down next to her, I took her face in my hands and gently kissed her. As I pulled away I whispered to her. "It's perfect and just what I had hoped for."

I could see relief washed over her at the words I had said, but now I was kind of worried that my gift was not personal enough. There was only one way to find out and that was to have her opened it.

I nodded my head towards the bag that was in front of her to let her know I wanted her to open her present next. With excited hands she pulled out her present and in her hands was a teddy bear, but not just any kind of teddy bear. I had gone online to accompany where you can build your own teddy bear. So I had built Fate her own teddy bear.

I had made her an angel teddy bear because she was always calling me, her angel. So I decided to make her, her own guardian angel teddy bear that she could hold at night to help hold back the nightmares, which I know she still has.

I had sent this company some pictures of my barrier jacket (obviously not telling them what it was) and they were able to make a miniature version of it and put it on the bear. I had also specified that the wings needed to be pink and the halo needed to be gold. Embroidered on the front in bold letters were five words:

I am your Guardian Angel.

She crushed the teddy bear to her chest, hugging it as if she would never let it go. Then she turned towards me and hugged me with the teddy bear between us. "I've never gotten a stuffed animal before, and to have my very first one look like my angel is so special. I can't describe how happy I am. Thank you Nanoha."

* * *

It's now two in the morning, we've been talking and giggling for hours, I start to climb into the futon that is on the floor next to her bed when I hear my name being called softly from above.

"Nanoha, would you sleep with us tonight, please."

How could I say no to that? I climbed out of the futon and lifted the covers to her bed and slid in next to her. The teddy bear was still in her arms as I snuggled up next to her. She wrapped one of her arms around me to pull me closer. Then we kissed and said goodnight to each other. Finally, we fell asleep with smiles on our faces. My last thought was that I would put on her present tomorrow.

* * *

Authors Notes: Some of the information about White Day at the beginning of this story I got from Japan Zone and about [dot] com.

Well I hope this second side story was as good as Valentine's Day Gift. Like that one this one will only be updated once a year, only on White Day. But at least Valentine's Day gift has a follow-up chapter for you before next year, and that's this one.

My next side story project will probably continue at Golden Week, Labor Thanksgiving Day, Christmas, and a New Years one as a follow-up in the same timeline as these two stories. Also if you know of any other holidays in Japan between now and Christmas. Let me know and I will see if I can do some research on them, and maybe do some more side stories to this timeline.

Please review. Let me know if there's anything I need to work on. Again, if you can think of anything between now and Christmas for a holiday (In Japan) that would fit with this timeline that would be great. Otherwise the side story will continue at Golden Week, Labor Thanksgiving Day, Christmas Gift, and then, New Year's Wish.

Thank you for reading my stories, and please review.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*


End file.
